


Deeper

by Anonymous



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25
Collections: GatheringFiKi - Kink Bingo 2021





	Deeper




End file.
